A Quest For The Mising Love
by moondreamer101
Summary: A Concert for the Concour pardticipants comin' up,but suddenly problems arises when a black fairy puts a spell on the Scarlet-haired violinist and also...to the Blue-haired one..kahoxlen..HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 An Impossible Prelude

Title:A Quest for the Missing Love

**Title:A Quest for the Missing Love**

_**Disclaimer**_:I do NOT own La Corda D'oro or any of it's characters except for my OCs though

**Author's Note**

**Hi!This is our Second ficcie ..I'm sorry for the wrong typos and everything .. so if there are any suggestions and comments, please do review and I'll see what I can do to improve it.. Thanks a lot!!ja!!**

_**Chapter 1-An Impossible Prelude.. **__**once again..**_

* * *

It started in a dream..

_Hino Kahoko was sleeping in a midst of the flowing waters with abundant fragnant flowers unknown to our world._

"_Wait..why am I sleeping..in a place like this?..Weird" Hino Kahoko said in awe and confusion as she wakes up,she looked around her,really amazed of the place,she also notice the dress she was wearing, a pink flowing sleeveless dress, with pink pearls adorning it as flowers in her dress that reached her ankles._

"_What place is this?It has a beautiful surroundings and façade though I can still feel it's sadness and tears that flows from the fountain.." She lingered around and saw a crystal on the top of her bed's headrest._

"_A crystal".. she looked closely and was shocked.._

"_Lily!!"_

_Yes, it was Lily, inside the crystal..Kahoko tried to touch it but she can't as if a force was pulling her away from the crystal, a tear was already flowing on her cheek,she looked beside it and behold ,a bigger standing crystal and she, Hino Kahoko was in it,her eyes were close and in her hands were the violin Lily had giveb to her.._

_More tears were falling as she looked closely at the enclosed clone-like of her._

"_What the- "she tried to ask but was disturb by a bunch of lads on a moving open carriage._

_She spotted 5 boys .. no.. six.. SIX?! "Guys!Help me out here" she easily recognized the five except for one .. she waved her hands exuberantly .._

_But, unfortunately, they can't hear her.. she was drifted away by the current to a far,far away place.._

Drinnnnn….

Hino Kahoko opened her eyes, 'It's only a dream'..she looked at the clock nd dashed out of the room, yeah, definitely she was going to be late..yet again..

* * *

It had been months since the successful concours ended..and three weeks from now is the Graduation of her senpais and the closing of the school for vacation. Everybody return to their normal life except for Kahoko, of course, after meeting that Fata, Lily, nothing had been normal. So life resume on what they are before , the music students and the general education students.

But, once again.. the speakers on their classrooms were brought to life an the announcer called upon the former concour participants by the headmaster on the music hall, something must be going on .. meeting.. long talking ..and of, course, don't forget.. MORE PRACTICING to be done..

'Now, what do they need? The concours was finally over,so what now?'Kahoko sai to herself..

* * *

Author's Note

Yes! First Chapter done..so what do you think??maybe confusing ,ne?,ehehehe..sorry for that.. and oh please DON'T F0RGET to REVIEW.. like what I've said..err..written, suggestions, constructive criticisms are fully appreciated, not flames, Chapter 2 soon to be posted.. thanks for reading, READ AND REVIEW..

kaho14belle..a.k.a. moondreamer


	2. Chapter 2 We Met Again

The Quest for the Missing Love

**The Quest for the Missing Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kaho14Belle do NOT own La Corda d'Oro, Yuki Kure does.. I envy him..(sobs).. wish Len Tsukimori is MINE.. forever..

**Author's Note**

Yes!!We're here again to present you another chapter of 'The Quest' ..hehehe. .thank you to all who had added this story to their Story Alert.. Muchos Gracias, amigos, amigas..

Everyone, Enjoy.. ( ", )..

**Chapter 1-..We met again. .**

* * *

▬At the Headmasters' Office with Kanazawa-sensei▬

One by one, the former concour participants arrived, well except for a certain scarlet-haired girl.

_'What takes her so long?, I already reminded her of this awhile ago'_ Tsuchiura Ryoutarou thought to himself.

"Aren't we going to start, sensei?" Yunoki Azuma asked.

"Nope, not yet, Hino-san isn't here" Kanazawa answered.

"Kaho-senpai.. running.. awhile.. ago.." Shmizu Keiichi blurted quietly,(moon: how ironic)

"Kaho-chan's running?" Hihara Kazuki asked.

"Ha-Hai, senpai, she said someone's keeps on following her, I think t's her new transfer Classmate" Fuyuumi Shouko said.

"She's always late" Tsukimori Len grunted while giving Tsuchiura a death glare..

"I know she have a good reason▬"

"Still alive" a panting Hino Kahoko opened the door and quickly sat beside Ryoutarou as if Hell was running after her.

But the door opening is still about to happen again as it just opened and revealed a blond-haired guy with dazzling emerald eyes.. "You really ran fast, Kahoko"..his words suddenly made the atmosphere in the room tense a bit… _**'Kahoko?'**_ they mentally asked theirself.. then shoot death glares to the newbie..

"Ma-May I a-ask who are yo-you?" Shouko asked since she was much more nearer to the door than everybody

'_**and why are you calling her Kahoko?'**__ they asked mentally.. again.._

"Yeah, Hino- why are you hiding on my back?" Tsuchiura asked

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Kaji Aoi, Gen-Ed student, sorry if I disturb any of your business" Kaji Aoi said as he bowed.

"Kaji Aoi. Hmm.. ah right, you're the grandson of Dr. Kaji, right young man?" the headmaster suddenly asked.

"Hai, how did you know my grandfather, sir?" Aoi asked

"Oh, he was my doctor , an old-friend of mine, don't you remember playing a violin for me before to make me well?"

"Ojii-san??"yes, I do remember you, it's quite a long time..but please do excuse me.. I still have matters to attend to today, chow .." Aoi excused himself and wink at Kahoko before going out that made Kahoko blush which were noticed by the bishounens..

"Kanazawa-sensei, why don't you add Kaji as a participant to our incoming project?" the Headmaster asked the lazy teacher.

"What Project?" the participants inquired quite alarmed..

"Ah, the so-called Project is, uh, a recital with all of you of course, the teachers and students really got a hang up on your last performance" Kanazawa tried to explain to the bewildered students..

"Wow, this is great, right Fuyuumi-chan?!" Kahoko said with a glint of excitement flickered on her eyes..

"Yes, K-Kaho-senpai, we-we ca-can do it.." timid Fuyuumi answered politely

"More like concert to me.." Azuma said thoughtfully.

"You mean a charity concert?" Len asked, _**on his mind the concert he had with his mother, where he invited Kahoko.. on his own..**_

"No, not a charity concert, a mini-concert to be exact, and all of you had to perform, I mean it" Kanazawa said with finality on his voice and a kind of amused…

'_**This is going to be FUN'**_ Kanazawa mentally thought with a grin on his face..

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes!! Another Chapter done..!! so … a project was about to be given to them, can they do it if a major problem came up on their sleeves??and to think of how many pieces they had to perform on this concerto?? Yes, this is gonna be so much fun.. I agree to you Kanayan!!

Kanazawa:You really should agree to me 'coz I'm telling the truth..

Moon:okay!!how do you find this chapter?not yet interesting? Have wrong grammars and spelling??Sorry if it's too short..hontou ni gomen nasai!!please **READ AND REVIEW!!Gracias….**


	3. Chapter 3 the Theme

Title:The Quest for the Missing Love

Title:The Quest for the Missing Love

**Author's Note**

I'm BACK!!First of all, I want to say _**'Thank You"**_ to all who had added this story to their 'story alert list'..lol..tnx!and to those who had reviewed!!_**neko yuki, sweetsunshine299 and Lovesick Fishy!!**_Thanks a lot!! _**They do give me motivation, keep them coming, XP!!**_

Disclaimer: I will not, will never, Own La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo… sobs..

Chapter 2 The Theme..

--

'Mini-concert?'

Heaven knows what those participants were thinking right now, do you want a piece of their mind? I'm not saying literally, okay? well, I can do that because evidently I am the author of this stuff…so… who cares??.. now on with the 'mind talks'!!

**Hino**: wow, this really is amazing, a mini-concert? I still can't believe it!! I'm so excited, will there be duets?I wish everyone can perform of us enjoys this, I also wish that somehow we can perform some kind of a small orchestra, something like that!! Lily would be surprised..

Tsuchiura: Mini-concert, huh? This can be tiring, I can see that this concert will be for the school closing for the vacation &..? Crap!, so tiring.. but Hino is here.. nothing to worry about except for that icecube..(gives Tsukimori a death glare)

Tsukimori:Oh?Mini-concert?..Is this troublesome or am I lucky??how foolish of me!!..But there is Kahoko, oh, did I just said rather think on my mind was her given name?Oh man, I'm so dead.(mentally slaps himself) Well, I know that Knazawa-sensei had planned kaho- I mean Hino and I would have a duet, I'm sure of it.(mentally laughs) but that Tsuchiura is still on the way..(gives Tsuchiura a death glare)hmmm..

Hihara:This is great! This is what I've been waiting for my whole life !! i know Kaho-chan and I will have a duet!!

Yunoki: I don't know what to think.. _it's annoying??_

Shimizu:Wow..concert.. I want to play in a quartet.. I'm getting.. more.. and .. more excited….(_snores_)

Fuyuumi;A Mini-concert,ne? I can't wait to practice with Kaho-senpai!! and aso with Keiichi-kun ..did I just spoke his name?!.. I really.. I-I really like him…(dreams of Shimizu)..he's my angel..

_**-mind talks end**_-

Kanazawa-senseiobserved his students on their reverie.. 'so childish' .. he clapped his hands to get their attention, Kahoko was the first to come back to reality..

"Sugoi! A mini-concert by us? really amazing" Kahoko said dreamily.

"Hai,.. senpai.. concert again…" Keiichi replied.

"Again? What do you mean by that Shimizu-kun?" Azuma asked that catched everyones' attention.

'_Shimizu and Hino?'_

"Oh, Kaho-senpai.. and.. I watched concert before.. right Kaho-senpai?" Keiichi answered, oblivious of the deathly glares they are emitting, his 4 senpais', of course.

"Oh.. yeah, and I even remember , it really was a wonderful performance" Kahoko seconded.

"Hai, senpai"

Tsukimori was the first one to left the glare war. "A concert for what again, sensei? Tsukimori asked.

"For the students & teachers and also for the school closing and also for the graduations." Kanazawa-sensei answered lazily.

"Well planned,ne?" Ryotaro said to no one.

"Well, do you agree to participate, everything is under control now" the sensei said.

"Hmmmmm"

"Well?" the sensei asked again with a sweatdrop.

"Hmmmmm"

"Oh, come on!! just agree would you" the sensei asked again with two sweatdrops

"Hmmmmm"…_they are so hard to pull through you know_..

"I'm. Dead. Serious." the sensei said with a vein popping out of his head.

"We'll think about it"

"Geez, if you didn't participate, you won't get any of your credits from the previous Concours of this year"

Everybody sweatdropped. "Alright"

Kanazawa-sensei beamed " Practice on going during the last 3 weeks"

_The bombshell had been dropped._

"What ?? In three WEEKS??" everyone asked in absolute disbelief….

Who would believe this, anyway?. . . ME!!

_The bombshell exploded._

The participants jaws dropped. _**'the concert was due on three weeks?'**_

"That would be _impossible_ sensei"

"In 3 weeks? How can we practice on such deadline?!" Hihara almost, ALMOST have nosebleed.

"Kanazawa-sensei, you should have told us about this before" Azuma said politely

"Yeah, right, sorry 'bout that, I was just notified about this a while ago, so…. but the theme would help you in this, besides it's really easy for you, I mean the _'that' made it easy for you_" Kanazawa explained. (Don't he get tired of explaining to this students? well, he IS a teacher, that is his job ;P)

'_Lily knew this and didn't even bother to tell me?! he's so going to get his punch!!' _Kahoko thought.

"What is the _Theme _, Kanayan? You said it would be easy" Kazuki asked.

"Yes, the theme is.._**Back to the Past"**_

-end of Chapter-

-

Author's Note

I think this part of the story aws slow so I am very sorry.. I'll just update a little faster this month 'coz we have SEMESTRAL BREAK!! woohooo!! but not this week yet 'coz before _it_ was the 2nd Periodical Examination, God help me!! please review..

**Next on **_**The Quest**_: **4 DUETS?!**

mwaahhhh-

▬moon▬


	4. Chapter 4 4 Duets!

A/N:

A/N:

Hiya! Hi guys! Moon is back with the fourth chapter like I had promised since it's sem break!! At last! XD. haha….last week was really a big mess for me, it tired me to the bones, drain my brain big time due to the exams! :O , haven't got any good night sleep at all!! Thanks for the tons of projects those wild teachers had given us, they really are a big addition to my misery..Thank you!

Honestly, I want to also say my gratitude to those who had left reviews..i'm expressing my thanks by posting this chapter..mind to the readers,I'm very sorry if this story is sooooo slow.. hahaha.. that's part of my plan,I'm very sooorrrryyyy…

Anyway,Enjoy reading and please leave a review,pretty please….

--

Chapter 4- 4 Duets?!

--

"Back to the past"

"Back to the past?" Kahoko voiced out.

"Well at least it isn't abstract, right sensei?" Tsuchiura commented.

'Do you mean sensei, we can play anything we had from the past concours?" Len asked the lazy teacher.

"What are you dumb?" Tsuchiura teased the blue-haired teen who only glared.

''Wow, that's new" Yunoki said.

"Yeah, remember the themes of the past concours, they are so abstract, weren't they?" Hihara said with a glint of sparkle in his eyes.

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, the Headmaster really chose this theme because of the performance to be given to everyone of you, and also to make the practice not a big burden" Kanazawa stated to the group.

"So …what is the ….order…Kanadawa-sensei?" Shimizu asked sleepily.

""I said it's kanazawa, not Kanadawa., Kanazawa- got it?" Kanazawa scratched the back of his head.. _This kids_..

"What is the order?" Len asked monotonously.

"Well ,ah.." pulling a folder from one of the drawers "here"

"1) Opening Ensemble -1

2) Pieces performed by year- 3

3) Quartet- 1

4) Solo- 7

5) Duets -7

-Hino/Tsuchiura

-Hihara/Tsuchiura

-Hino/Hihara

-Tsukimori/shimizu

-Hino/ secret

-Fuyuumi/Yunoki

-Hino/Tsukimori

6)Closing Ensemble- 1"

The room fell silent.

TICK

TACK

TICK

TACK

TICK

"I guess the person who had the most number of performance is going to faint this day"

"Who?! WHO??" Hihara shouted, everybody sweatdrop.

"Who is it, sensei?" Yunoki asked he's kinda annoyed by this time,

"I guess it's Tsukimori-kun, since he was the winner of the Concours" Kahoko whispered to Tsuchiura.

Tsuchiura cringed, he just shrugged.

"Hahaha..it's…

…

…

..Hino"

"EH??"

"…"

"Sensei, please don't give joke like that"

"I'm telling you it's Hino since she got 8 pieces to play"

Kahoko was dumbfounded.. _What?!.._

"But can Hino handle it?" Tsuchiura asked, a twinge of concernis mixed in his voice.

"And to say the performance will just be in three weeks!" Hihara added with obvious concern.

"If she can't, her dedication for music is questionable in the process" Len commented.

_Is he just jealous 'coz he didn't get the most performances? _someone thought.

Kahoko was quite taken aback by his statement and also the others, but Kahoko regained her composure and for her not to be humiliated in front of the others by her rival violinist.

"Don't worry guys! I can do it" She smiled uneasily while Tsuchiura stared rather oddly at her.

_oh man, this is troublesome.._Tsuchiura thought.

"We can do it, Kaho-senpai" Fuyuumi said.

Kahoko nodded.

"It's quite a big concert isn't it?" Yunoki asked no one in particular.

"How about our classes Kanayan?" Hihara asked

"Don't worry about it, the Headmasteralready excused all of you from your classes starting from now on' Kanazawa said to calm the extrovert guy.

"So we can totally start the practice?" Fuyuumi asked.

"Ah, YES!! ABSOLUTELY!! now, go..Get OUT of MY office!!go to the Orchestra Club!!"

--

Everyone get out of that freaking office, one by one.., Len has a scowl on his face..(as usual), Tsuchiura's groaning from his headache(Headaches?!where did that came from?), Shimizu still oblivious of all that had happen and Kanayan had said exceot for the words 'concert' and 'quartet',Hihara still confused but still smiling, Yunoki ,yeah as usual smiling his fake one, of course, Fuyuumi still quiet on her own reverie, and last but not the least, Kahoko..well..Kahoko is..ah.. at the moment confused on everything, you see we can't blame her, I'm the one that should be blame..since I'm the author,hahaha..

_This is absurd.._ Kahoko thought to herself, _Everything happened in a blitz, imagine 8 pieces to play?.._

But before everyone had turn the cornerand be out of sight, Kanazawa yelled with all his might "Oh yeah. I forgot Ousaki Shinobu will help you all, so don't freak especially Hino-san"

"Don't FREAK?..i'm getting sick..Byuunin ni ikitai" Kahoko said to herself but was startled when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hino, everything's going to be alright" Tsuchiura said to her with sincerity and his words were atill at earshot so the other male participants heard and turned around to glared at the young man which he ignored easily.

--

So everyone went to the Orchestra club's where Ousaki Shinobu was waiting for them with someone they weren't expecting to be with…

--

End of Chapter

--

A/N:Okay! I'm done, still working on the other fics as long as my mom would allow me to use the net, why not? hahaha

I really was planning that Kahoko would have a duet with all of the bishounens but I took pity and helped her..merciful me.. Once again, I'm very sorry for this slow chapter,it's really a part of the plot!hahaha..

Review please!!Thanks!

TaTa

-moon-


	5. Chapter5 Music Scores and a Casted Spell

**A/N**_**: HIYA! I'm back, sorry for making you guys wait so long. Please forgive me! But also blame my writer's block!! It's so annoying and also blame (or NOT) the SciMath Competition that had been recently held last Thursday in my school, of course I'm also included in the competitors presenting a Mathematical student device, that should had been a game and that should have won..!! that's why I had this major brainwash, writer's block, headache.. and so on.. okay, enough with my babbling..**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them a lot!! Enjoy reading!!**_

--

**Chapter 5-Scores and a Casted Spell**

**--**

"I've got a feeling tht this concert would really be interesting" Aoi said to Shinobu Ousaki, the Seiso Gakuen's OB.

"Yeah, and I'm thrilled about the Violin Romance, you know" Ousaki replied that gained Aoi a sweat drop.

"Eh? It's still alive until today? But I 'm also interested to it because of things that I had heard, so, um, how many pieces will be played on this 'concert' , huh?" Aoi asked, changing the subject_, 'it's so legendary'_.

"Well, as what Kanazawa informed me, there should be about 21 pieces, I think, and the tricky part is that they'll just have to practice it for 3 weeks, and that includes YOU"

"ME?! What's that suppose to mean?" Aoi said, shocked.

'_this is so unbelievable'_

"Don't know, don't ask me that, better ask Kanazawa about that issue, judging on the noise outside, I think they're in" (A/N: it' their footsteps people, mind you!)

True, the concour participants had just went in▬with dead silence surrounding their atmosphere.. shiin..

"So, you had agreed? Well, like what I said to Kaji here awhile ago, yes, he's gonna be with us judging from your faces, there would be 21 pieces to be played, the pieces were pretty easy for you guys so it's just a piece of cake for all of you, as well as to Hino-san" Ousaki said in his oh-so-mild-voice.

Kahoko pouted. While the boys found it cute..

He glanced at the participants whose faces appeared blank. "so shall we?" This are the pieces you would play, in exact order:

1) Opening Ensemble - Plaisir d'Amour

2) Pieces performed by year-

1st Years- Italian folk song: O Sole Mio

2nd Years- The last rose of summer

3rd Years- Debussy's Clair de lune

3) Quartet- En Klein Nachtmusik

4) Solo-

1st Soloist- Tsukimori Len▬ Paganini: Caprice No.24

2nd Soloist- Shimizu Keiichi▬ Bach: Prelude from Suites for Solo Cello No.1

3dr Soloist- Yunoki Azuma▬ Bach:Partita in A minor

4th Soloist- Hihara Kazuki▬ Bartholody: Auf Flugen des Gesanges (on the wings of song)

5th Soloist- Fuyuumi Shouko▬ Polish Folk Song: Clarinet Polka

6th Soloist- Tsuchiura Ryotaro▬ Liszt:La Campanella

7th Soloist- Hino Kahoko▬ Pachelbel: Canon in D Major

8th Soloist- Kaji Aoi▬ Mozart: Andante Grazioso, 5th movement from Serenade NO. 3

5) Duets -

-Hino/Tsuchiura▬ Beethoven: Spring Sonata

-Hihara/Tsuchiura▬ Joplin: The Entertainer

-Hino/Hihara▬ Gossec: Gavotte

-Tsukimori/Shimizu▬ Tartini: Devil's Trill

-Hino/Kaji▬ Vivaldi: Largo

-Fuyuumi/Yunoki▬ Rachmanonov: Vocalise

-Hino/Tsukimori▬ Schubert: Ave Maria

6)Closing Ensemble- Beethoven: Romance

After the long explanation, Ousaki looked at his jaws-dropped participants. '_I hope this won't be hard on them'_

Then after 5 long seconds, the serene-looking students became a mass of crumbling blocks not to mention jungle sounds..

"EH?!"

"Are you sure Sempai?"

"Can we really do that?"

"But Ou-Ousaki-sempai, some of the pieces were not even played yet" Shouko said.

"Oh, don't worry, you still got 3 weeks till the concert" Ousaki replied.

"Some.. of .. The pieces.. were perpecuous.." Keiichi said while looking at the scores.

"Yeah, we can learn them in no time" Ryotaro said in a gentle voice.

Len remained stoic at the scene before him and glaring at Kaji, while the others were also looking at the music scores before them. After endless hour of practicing, they decided for a break and for fresh air.

* * *

Lily smiled.

"This is great!! A mini-concert, YES!" he said in a cheerful voice while twirling in the air at the rooftop. "I'll help Hino Kahoko ▬"

"Well, well, well, we meet again, little LILY" someone said.

Lily turned around and froze at what he saw- rather someone..- Leo, a black Music Fairy, an evil one, EVIL, they steal other Fata's apprentices and make them theirs' or put's a curse or something worth punishable.

"HINO KAHOKO, what a stupid name" Leo smirked. (A/N: I didn't mean this!!!)

"Why are you here?"

"What do you think?"

"NO!! Go away!" Lily said dismissibly.

"I don't go away just like that, I want her and I'll get her from you" Leo threatened, though he'll just do it.

"Not so fast, Leo" a voice spoke through the wind and Aoi emerged from the door and faced them.

Shocked, Lily said "Sage? What are you doing▬anyway help me! Leo's gonna▬"

"No one can stop me▬"

"This day is so tiring!!"

The door opened and before them appeared a vermillion-haired girl carrying her violin case.

"Oh? Kaji-kun? You're here too..Lily!!" you can see him too? Do you know him?? OMG!!"

"HINO KAHOKO, right?" Leo appeared in front of Kahoko, surprising Kahoko, Aoi, Lily and also… _himself_.

"Yes, are you Lily's friend? Oh, how cute!!" Kahoko beamed.

"No, Kahoko, don't go near him, he's evil, look! He's black" Lily said warning Kahoko.

"But▬" Before Kahoko continued, she stiffened, her body involuntarily stiffened and slowly, slowly her consciousness slip out of her body.

"Where is Hino-san and Kaji-kun?" Ousaki asked.

"Well, uh..we don't know" Shouko said.

"I'll look for them sensei" Kazuki volunteered since it's _his Kaho-chan_ who is missing.

"Me too" Ryotaro volunteered too.

"to make your work easier, let's all look for them" Yunoki suggested.

"Hai!"

"Hn" was the only reply from Len, but nonetheless, he still followed.

Moments later..

"Where can she be?" Hihara asked.

"maybe she's at the rooftop and Kaji too" Ryotaro said.

"we don't have any options here either, so we might as well go to the rooftop" Yunoki finalized and they proceeded to the rooftop only to witness Kahoko slowly fainting to the floor but Ryotaro was quick and catched her in the nick of time.

"Hino? Hino!"

"Kaho-sempai, wake up!"

"What happened to Kaho-chan, Kaji?" Kazuki asked the young man.

"Kahoko had been casted wuth a spell" Aoi answered.

"A spell? That's no reason" Len asserted who was also worried to death for Kahoko.

Aoi casted a spell and suddenly the concour participants saw something.. a fairy..

'What the hell is that thing floating in the air?' Len wondered

'A fairy?!"

"Now, do you see Lily?" Aoi asked.

"Li-Lily?! That thing?!" Keiichi pointed.

"Like what I expected" Aoi said.

"FYI!! I am no thing! I'm a fairy, I'm Hino kahoko's friend, I'm the one who blessed this school with music, I'm▬" he was cut off by Hihara.

"So wouldn't you mind saying to us what happened to Kahp-chan?!" Kazuki yelled which surprised everyone.

"A black fairy, Leo, put a spell to kahoko because black fairies hate's good fairies apprentices, got that?"

"Why didn't Leo put a spell into you?" Ryotaro asked angrily.

"Because I, Kaji Aoi, is a **_SAGE _**in **_Music Land_**. (A/N: yeah, I know lame)

"Music land? Where the heck is that? This is so absurd" Len said while gripping his hair. (A/N: Sorry!! OOC!!)

Leo, being out of place, irritably said. "Hey! I'm still here, well, Lily, I know you won't be able to get my Kahoko ever again" and he disappeared aalongside with Kahoko into thin air.

"Please, do anything to take Kaho-sempai back" Shouko said while sobbing.

"Let's hurry!! Let's save Kahoko, she's in deep trouble" Lily said.

A Magic light suddenly surrounded them and they vanished in a blink of the eye.

* * *

A/N:YEY!! another chapter DONE!! hope you like it!! sorry for the grammatical errors and wrong spellings!!_** thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**p.s. **_sorry if it's too short, i even combined two chapters for it!!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 The Portrait Of MusicLand

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT and will never own La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo, rightfully owned by Kure Yuki-sama. Bows. Besides, I'm Broke.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_First of all, I want to apologize for the super late update, yeah, I know it's unforgivable!! Sigh, better blame the school stuffs and things NOT me. Hehehe.. just kidding!!_

**Enjoy READING**! JA!

* * *

_Music._

_A word that connotes a 'valuable piece' of ART._

_A solidified yet complicating side of Heart._

_**Moondreamer

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 6-The Infamous portrait of Music Land.

WHIZZZZ….

In a blink of an eye, the present participants were taken to a different dimension, an oddly familiar place.

"Where possibly on EARTH are we?" Len asked, voicing the urgency of the answer.

Their gaze met an alluring color of green Bermuda grass with different kinds of flowers.

"Hey KAji, is this where the weird fairy took Kaho-chan?" Kazuki surveyed the place with his ecstatic eyes.

"Yes and No" he answered quickly.

Shouko noticed a pink butterfly flying around her, she slowly raised her hand and the beautiful butterfly cling to it for a moment, and she smiled. "What do you mean Senpai?"

"Yes, in this dimension, but in this place? No, he have a hide-out here in Music Land" Aoi said while straightening his clothes, dusting it.

"Do you know where?" a question rang on everyone's ear.

Aoi just look straight ahead, he didn't mind the other student's question, because… he already know the answer and it will always make him speechless.

"Hey-"

Ryotaro was cut off by Lily, who was amazingly had gain growth and as looks the same with the humans.

"How ?"

Lily looked at them. "I'm gained this growth as you call it or not 'coz I'm in the premises of my home"

"AH.."

"We need to rest first, we'll deal with about everything after dinner" Lily assured in his grave voice. He was feeling very sorry for his friend and guilty as well.

Everyone nodded. They knew they need to have strength to find Kahoko. Aoi proceeded to make a portal.

Then a white light enlighten them.

* * *

A man with datk azure hair laid a crimson-haired girl from his arms to a soft bed.

She was asleep.

For long.

He gently caressed her cheek, seemingly indulged with reminiscing the memories.

SIGH.

A kind smile crept on his face as he stopped touching her face and just stared at her angelic face.

"I didn't knowlove will lead you back to me…"

-

-

-

-

". . . again"

* * *

"You sure this isn't your house?"

The seven human had already finished their meal, now they are interviewing the Aoi and Lily about the so-called "_**The Haven"**_

"Generally no, apparently yes" Aoi answered with a smile yet his emerald eyes had always a glint of sadness.

"Then who owns this filthy house then?"

"I'll be very glad to meet them" Azuma said with a smile, as he looked around.

"This isn't a house but a MANSION, M-A-N-S-I-O-N! Oh NO!! it's A CASTLE!! C-A-S-T-L-E!!!" THEY HEARD SOMEONE YELLED, Kazuki probably, even the author doesn't know.

"I think… I know, we know rather who owns this haven" Len muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, resulting for them to look where he was currently looking on right now.

A Portrait.

A beautiful lady sat on a golden-colored chair. She wore an elegant frilly red dress that perfectly match her hair which was in a French twist, her dress have delicate pearl design on it. In her lap lay auburn-colored violins, a hand holding to it, while the other on the armchair. She have a golden necklace on her neck with a blue-colored half heart on it and on her head… was a queen's crown. And she's happy.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arial Narrow"; panose-1:2 11 5 6 2 2 2 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

The man standing at the back of the golden chair wore a gold-blue mix coat with gold pins on the chest part. His right gloved hand was placed on the top of the chair's post, while his other hand held a golden-colored violin. He has a crown too… a King's crown to be exact. And he's…

…

…

Emotionless yet their gold eyes showed one thing: LOVE.

The newly arrived group stared in shock at the sudden unvocal zed revelation.

"It's…"

Before Lily could say continue, Aoi cut him off.

"It's the Lady of the Strings and the Gentleman of the Chords, they already have passed away a long time ago and I'm their sage… I was reincarnated, if you're wondering, in my former life, they had left me with the right to take care of this Land after the Great War, so I promised to protect this place with all my heart for my two friend" Aoi explained to the still dumbstruck group.

"Isn't that…?" Kazuki was flabbergasted.

"Wow, they look perfect" Keiichi said while staring at the portrait.

"Masaka!! It's Tsukimori-kun and Hino!" Ryotaro almost yelled as his orbs widen.

"Me? And Kahoko?!" he doubtly whispered to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Yikes! Please don't kill me!! I lost the whole draft of this story so I haven't written for this story for sometime 'coz I also need time to face my . hope you'll forgive me!!! At least I updated!!_

_Thanks for READING!!_

_OUCH! Stop poking Lilac_chan!! I already said I'm sorry!!! (Dashes off while still waving at the readers) BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please REVIEW!!_

_Lilac_chan and moondreamer runs off to someplace since they were being chased by the angry mob… and tomatoes._


End file.
